Hypnotize The Moon
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This is set during Hair Today Gone Tomorrow. The author note insides explains it. An embarrassing moment for Ginger turns into the best of her life.


_**A/N In the end scene of Hair Today Gone Tomorrow, Gilligan rushed to get a blanket and wrap it around Ginger. The reason is because he used that bleach (the one that caused his and The Skipper's hair to fall out) on Ginger's gown and he knew that it was going to fall off of her. Mr. Howell had a tear in his trousers and that is how he figured that would happen to Ginger.  
I had an idea **__**about that so I wrote this one shot. It is implied that the Professor and Ginger are attracted to one another and are wanting to be a couple. So enjoy this original tale of Pinger.  
You are aware I don't own these characters. Owned by Sherwood Schwartz. If only he had been allowed to proceed with Pinger like he wanted. Darn censors! **_

Ginger couldn't believe it! How could this have happened! She never felt so humiliated in her life! Right there in front of everyone all because of some bleach that Gilligan used for the laundry, her dress falls off! The movie star had been horrified! It was bad enough it happened but it just had to happened in front of _him._ Why in front of him! Why!

She had no idea what to do. The actress had crossed her arms over her body and quick thinking Mary Ann hurried from her seat and picked up the dress to cover Ginger. Gilligan dashed into the hut and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around the starlet.

Even so Ginger saw the look on _his _face_. _It was burned in her mind. That look of astonishment. Of awkwardness…never had she envisioned this! The redhead had then made a mad run for her hut and locked herself inside.

Ginger envisioned a much different picture. One in which she had him all alone.  
Just the two of them. It would start with sweet kisses. Then deeper kisses. Next she would ever so slowly peel off her gown giving him the opportunity to admire her body for the first time. In her mind, his breath would be taken away.  
He would think her a goddess. His hands would go to her and…

Well that was out the window! She could never face him again. It was too embarrassing!  
How could she look _him _in the eye! Ginger was sure he would still have that image of her in his mind's eye and it would be all awkward. He would get all flustered and stammer something or other. It would never be the same again. Never again could she just go up to him and flirt and smile. No. It would be too weird. There was no way they could get pass this!

Ginger sunk down on the chair resting her elbow on the table. Here she was stuck on this island and the only interesting man was now out of her reach. It was okay. She would learn to adapt to being alone.

There was a knock on the hut door. "Who is it?" She asked.  
"Ginger it's me. Can I come in?"  
Can the Professor come in? Hell no he can't come in! She didn't want to see him!  
What excuse could she come up with? She was changing? Like that mattered. He already saw everything!  
"I want to be alone." She said.  
"Ginger please…let me in."  
The actress sighed and lifted herself up from the chair. She walked to the door and opened it. Ginger kept her eyes down concentrating on her shoes. "What do you want?" She asked.  
"You can't even look at me." He replied.  
"What do you want." Ginger asked again hoping he would get to the point of his visit.  
"We need to talk. May I come in?"

Ginger huffed. "Fine." She said walking way leaving the door open.  
He walked in and shut the wooden door behind him.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Ginger asked as she made like she was examining her various cosmetic products.  
"You know what." He said.  
"I don't wish to discuss _that."_

"Ginger you don't have anything to be ashamed of. You didn't do anything."  
"Who said I was ashamed?" Ginger snapped. "I'm not ashamed. I'm just…it was humiliating."

"I think you are making a bigger deal out of it then it needs to be. You didn't know that bleach would…"  
"Please don't say it." The movie star barked. She had her arms folded across her chest and her back to him.  
"I told you I don't wish to talk about it."

The Professor sighed walking up to the actress. Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered softly to her. " Would it help if I told you I thought you have an incredible body."  
Ginger's cheeks felt flush and her face turned red. "I…I..um…"  
"Of course it is not how I had pictured how it would happen." He continued still whispering in her ear.  
"Um.." Was all the starlet could say.  
"I pictured you and me all alone in the moonlight at the lagoon. I would take you in my arms. Then I would kiss your lips while carefully unzipping the back of your gown…I would then slide the straps off of your slender shoulders until the whole thing fell to the ground. After which I would step back to admire how radiant you would look in the light of the moon. You would look at me with your hypnotic eyes and then bring your sweet lips to mine and…"  
Ginger swallowed. "And?" She asked intrigued by the picture he was painting.  
"And then I would sweep you back into my arms and hold you tight."

The movie star felt as if she was in a trance. She turned to face him lifting her eyes to his.  
"You really think I have hypnotic eyes?" The redhead asked in a husky voice.  
The Professor replied by softly kissing her waiting lips. Ginger felt her whole body tingle. As he let go, her breath left her and she was rendered speechless.  
"My dear Ginger." He answered. "You could hypnotize the moon with your beauty."

The academic turned toward the door, opening it and walking out of the hut.  
Ginger was still standing there in amazement. She had his love the whole time.  
He loved her this whole time. Why did she not see it? All her flirtation and smiles.  
While he was sure to have enjoyed them, it wasn't necessary on her part. The Professor's heart was already hers.

Ginger giggled to herself. The Professor loved her. He was hers and hers alone.  
Her dress falling off her didn't seem so horrifying anymore. It was funny how a moment that started out so horrible ended up being the best one of her life!

Now if he thought he could just come in here, act that way and and just leave he had another thing coming.  
Ginger freshened herself up a bit. Retouched her make-up and took off in the direction of this hut.

She opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway. "_Oh Professor."_ She said in a sensual tone.

The man of science turned to face her. "Yes."  
Ginger sauntered up to him putting her hands on his shoulders. "I can't sleep and I saw that beautiful moon out. What a perfect night for romance."  
Roy Hinkley gazed at the gorgeous female in front of him. "You don't say." He replied.  
"Want to go…check it out at the lagoon?" Ginger asked lightly kissing his lips.  
"I thought you would never ask."  
"You still think I could hypnotize the moon?"  
"And charm the stars." He added.  
The redhead kissed him again and then let go.

Ginger linked her arm into his and the pair headed in the direction of the lagoon to enjoy that beautiful romantic moon.

The End!


End file.
